The Onion Ring
The Onion Ring are a group of anthropomorphic onions that are enemies in the Papa Louie platformer games. They and their leader Sarge come from the Land of Munchmore. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Fort Onion Occupation: Gang Loves: Following Sarge Hates: Customers The Infamous Onion Ring is a gang of menacing onions who take direct orders from their leader, Sarge. They have a diverse range of skills amongst their ranks. Whether it’s wall crawling, ladder climbing, running, jumping or sneak attacks, these onions have what it takes to fend off even the feistiest of chefs. Old papalouie.com Name: The Infamous Onion Ring First Appeared:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Specialty: Walking, climbing, spearing, jumping These oniony minions can be found everywhere - and they are quick to adapt to their environment. A jungle tribe of onions brandish spears as Papa gets near, while miner onions climb the walls of the Sausage Mines. Look out, they're everywhere! Types of Onions Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Onion Regular onions that just walk back and forth. In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, they walk off cliffs. In Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!, they are replaced by Pina Cooladas. Jumping Onion Walking Onions that jump, but not very high. Brown Onion Onions that climb up and down ladders. In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, they act just like normal Onions, except they don't walk off cliffs; meanwhile, Laddishes take the role of ladder climbers. In Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!, they are replaced by Poco Cooladas. Ambush Onion Onions that hide and jump out at Papa Louie when he gets close. Tribal Onion Mask-wearing Onions only seen in the Pasta Jungle. There are three types of this enemy; the first type acts the same as a Jumping Onion but jumps higher and more often. The second type stands in one spot and thrusts his spear at Papa Louie when he gets close. The third type chases after Papa Louie, attempting to ram him with his spear. Mining Onion Helmet-wearing Onions only seen in the Sausage Mines. They climb walls and ceilings and drop onto Papa when he is directly below them. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Army Onion These Onions were supposed to appear in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! but were cut from the game due to technological limitations. They act the same as a normal Onion, but react differently when jumped on. Instead of getting stunned, they get stuck in their helmets (making their hitbox smaller) and start running faster. In Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!, they are replaced by Coco Cooladas. Kaiser Onion Onions in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! with spiked Pickelhaube helmets which damage customers who try to jump on them. To see more information on the Kaiser Onion, please visit this page. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack Winter Onion The only Onion enemy (not including Gummy Onion) in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! They slide down hills on skis, and then they abandon the skis and walk normally after they stop sliding. To see more information on the Winter Onion, please visit this page. Gallery Brown-Onion-old.png|A Brown Onion in Papa Louie Brown Onion.gif|A Brown Onion in Papa Louie 2 Onion-Papa-Louie.gif|An Onion in Papa Louie (Animated) Brown-Onion-Papa-Louie.gif|A Brown Onion in Papa Louie (Animated) Tribal-Onion-Papa-Louie.gif|A Tribal Onion in Papa Louie (Animated) Army-Onion-Papa-Louie.gif|An Army Onion in Papa Louie (Animated) Mining-Onion-Papa-Louie.gif|A Mining Onion in Papa Louie (Animated) Flipdeck winteronion.jpg|Winter Onion Flipdeck Icon A1_Onion.jpg|Onion in PL2 A3_Brown Onion.jpg|Brown Onion in PL2 A2_Army Onion.jpg|Army Onion in PL2 A4_Kaiser Onion.jpg|Kaiser Onion in PL2 Holiday Onions Gallery Onion normal 14.gif|Normal Onion 603751 937167019660728 3908152575591911859 n.png Onion.gif|Army Onion 1604695 796132047097560 3041826370060864 n.png Onion Halloween small.png 1016480 856373094406788 6612241384925967071 n.png|Halloween Onion Onion thanksgiving 14.gif|Thanksgiving Onion Onion christmas 14.gif|Christmas Onion Onion newyear 15.gif|New Year 2015 Onion Onion valentines 15.gif|Valentine's Day Onion 10955714 931611583549605 3994557127765948342 n.png Onion stpaddys 15.gif|St. Paddy's Day Onion 11043110 946772145366882 2858869880944728324 n.png Onion autismawareness.gif|Autism Awareness Onion 11130216 959146294129467 1095564994189901907 n.png Onion autismawareness2.png 11017240_959891204054976_36049040555729146_n.png onion_easter_15.gif|Easter onion Cinco de Mayo-onion.png Onion cincodemayo.gif|Cinco de Mayo onion SummerLuauOnion2015.gif|Summer Luau onion Summer Onion.png Starlight_Jubilee.gif|4th of July 2015 onion National_Hot_Dog_Day.gif|National Hot Dog Day Onion 2015 HotDogDayOnion.png Capture84.jpg|Customerpalooza Onion 2015 Onion cupcake.gif|Cupcake Onion Cupcake Onion.png|Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Onion Christmas Onion.png|Christmas Onion onion_christmas_15b.gif Onion newyear 16.gif|New Year Onion 2016 New Year Onion.png|New Year Onion 2016 onion_leapday_2016.gif Leap Day Onion - 2016.png|Leap Day Onion 4th of July Onion.png|4th of July Onion onion_pancake.gif|Papa's Pancakeria HD 18557440_1719752074735548_2262222898353153170_n.png 26169583_1950419911668762_7443657441863434602_n.png onion_holi.gif Onion cherryblossom.gif|Cherry Blossom Festival Onion Onion_mardigras.gif|Mardi Gras Onion Onion_countdown8.gif|Eight Days to Onionfest! onion_onionfest04.gif|Onionfest Onion Fan Art fanart1.jpg|By SargeFan2009 By JEBZ_Komics1.jpg|By FloraCutegirl By FloraCutegirl.jpg|By FloraCutegirl By 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl By Zomi-Bea2.jpg|By Zomi-Bea By @darkwon513.jpg|By @darkwon513 Onion Meme.jpg|By Mr Morshu Trivia *The Onion is Flipline Studio's mascot, appearing next to the Flipline Studios logo on their website since late 2014. Since then, many holiday-themed onions have been seen. *Flipline Studio's first official toy, the Grumpy Onion plush, is currently available on the Flipline Studios Shop for USD $14.99. *The name is a parody of onion rings and the word "ring", which means a collective group of persons for a selfish or often corrupt purpose. es:El Aro de Cebolla pl:The Onion Ring Category:Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Category:Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Category:Enemies Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:O Characters